Storage systems are inevitable in modern day computing. Whether it is a general purpose computing device or a large data center of an enterprise, storage systems have become a key part of any computing experience. Over the years, storage system technologies have evolved from storing just a few bytes of data to multi petabytes of data. In terms of nomenclature, storage systems may be divided into various types. According to one classification, storage systems may be divided into two types on the basis of access to data stored in a storage device: location addressed storage system and content addressable storage (CAS) system.